Criminal Intent
by AnitaWainwright98
Summary: Jace is an assassin, and a damn good one. But when his new boss orders him to kidnap a girl, a crime he is far from comfortable with, he questions his loyalties. First, he has to keep her safe, and still do his jobs. Read and find out what happens. My first story, bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm Anita. First story, blah blah blah. Enjoy, this is just the prologue, will update soon. Feel free to criticize, it's all cool. Bye, bye.**

Prologue

When Jace first saw the girl he felt a surge of guilt for her. Why did Adam want him to do this? Murder was one thing, he could deal with that, but kidnapping? That was a whole other level of fucked up. But if he didn't do this, Adam would send someone else, someone worse, someone who would be more heartless.

Not that Jace had a conscious concerning crime. He was an assassin after all. But murder; taking someone's life? That was straightforward business, no fuss, just a name on a list and a crime they are paying for. Kidnapping on the other hand? It was hard to get away with that type of crime. It lacked reason too, no beauty in it; just violence and hate.

He was keeping his distance for now; watching the pretty red head from afar. To get away with this senseless crime he would need to be stealthy. He needed to know when it was best to take her, when she was alone and away from crowds. At the moment she was laughing with a boy around her age. Oh God, that boy would be heartbroken when Jace took her. He thought of the mother she had kissed goodbye; if things went the way they had to, that would be a good-bye forever.

This unnamed girl did not seem something special. From what he could gather she was an average teenager. A simple girl that would be missed dearly. She reminded him of his sister, Aline, who he was far away from. He watched her with pity and lament, this poor girl. This innocent girl; he had no idea what would happen to her or why his new boss wanted her in the first place.

Deacon was the old boss, he was more professional and under his leadership, Jace didn't feel like the bad guy. Deacon had criminals killed, no young girls kidnapped. Kill those that kill others; that was Deacon's saying. But then Deacon retired and Adam took over. Adam was younger, less experienced, and the equivalent of an evil villain. The moment he got in charge he even changed his hair cut and beard style to look more "villainous". If that didn't scream megalomaniac Jace didn't know what did.

The boy was staying behind while the girl left. Adam had not even told him her name. She walked down the street and she remained oblivious of him. He kept his distance though was quickly gaining on her. She would not see him, they never did, not until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Anita again, I cannot believe this story got any reviews! Thank you so much! Anyway so here's Clary's POV, I'm going to switch it up to Jace-Clary-Jace-Clary, okay? Here's chapter one.**

Chapter 1

Clary left Malcom in the café. She was pretty sure he was going to ask the waitress out, finally. They had been eyeing each other for weeks now and she was very obvious. She wasn't that close to Malcom, but she still wished him the best. And she was no fan of Kaelie, but she wished her the best too.

It was a frigid November night. But more surprisingly it was quiet; usually the city would be abuzz with drunks and dates at this hour. There was no one however, no one but her. She enjoyed the silence for now though, she would not get much when she got home. Clary's mom was freaking out about her and Luke's wedding. It was natural but that was still a year away, her mom didn't have to freak out yet.

She heard footsteps behind her. Fearfully she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Nothing there. Ahead was an ally, she went to pass it quickly but someone grabbed her and pulled her in. She went to scream but a gloved hand clasped her mouth and the barrel of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Shhh," a man's voice spoke softly. She whimpered and pulled against him, but he held her too tight. "I won't hurt you, don't worry. Course you probably don't believe me, but I swear I won't."

She didn't move, afraid of being shot. The man tied a scarf around her mouth and bound her hands behind her back. Another cry and he stroked her face in an attempt to be reassuring almost. She pulled away from him, tried to escape but he grabbed her by the waist. He wrapped a rope around her waist and held it in his hand. In his other hand was the gun which he pushed against the small of her back. "Walk forward; go to the parking garage across the street." She didn't budge and he pushed the gun harder against her and pulled the rope tighter. "I don't wanna have to paint the street in your blood but if you don't get moving I will."

With reluctance she walked across the street. There was one drunken guy yelling at the sky now but other than that, no one could help her. Last week some people had disarmed the security cameras, no one had gotten those fixed yet. He began to lead her to a blue car once inside the garage. She knew that getting shot wasn't as bad as whatever this man had planned.

She pushed back against his gun and while he was trying to keep ahold of the rest of her she slipped free from his hold. Despite escaping his grasp she didn't get far. All she heard was a pop and pinch on her shoulder then she fell to the ground. She couldn't move as hard as she tried.

"Didn't want to do that," the man said as he walked over to her. Clary wanted to yell, to do something but she couldn't. Whatever he had shot her with was not a bullet, a tranquilizer dart or something that had paralyzed her whole body, including her mouth. "The effects will wear off in a few hours or so, you'll be okay then."

He carried her to his car, which reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol. She was strapped into the front seat with her hands behind her back. Terror plagued her as she watched him get in and start the car. This was it she thought, she was going to die, this man was going to kill her. There was nothing she could do now.

Her kidnapper drove for around twenty minutes before stopping outside of a filthy old apartment complex that had long been abandoned, or so it appeared. A woman waited outside of the building. She tapped her foot and sent a glare to Clary's driver. She opened the door and growled at him. "Nice way to scare the girl Jace, all that binding is going to make her think-"

"Shut up and help me Izzy," the man, Jace, said, putting the car in park and hopping out. "Adam here yet?" Izzy shook her head. The two pulled Clary out of the car and brought her into the complex. Clary managed to close her eyes; she didn't want to see anything right now. She wanted to wake up from this hell she had found herself in.

An elevator dinged somewhere ahead of her and she felt herself and her captors being lifted up. Jace began complaining about how Clary had tried to escape. What was she supposed to do, run to him and say 'kidnap me'? Whoever was holding her legs had shifted to one arm and was opening a door. She kept her eyes closed; she wished they would just kill her.

Maybe they just wanted a ransom? Maybe they weren't going to hurt her? She sounded so naïve; if they weren't going to hurt her they wouldn't have kidnapped her, and how did she look like the kind of girl that could afford paying a ransom. For a moment she thought of her family, thought of how they were going to feel. They might not ever see her again, and she wouldn't see them. If she could cry she would.

They set her on a bed and someone started shuffling around the room. The other was untying her mouth and waist. Why untie her? She would only try to run. But they left her arms tied and tied her feet, after removing her shoes. "I'm gonna kill Adam." She heard Jace whisper. Adam must have been their boss. Izzy chided Jace, telling him that Adam could be there any minute. Clary wished she could talk so she could get answers out of them.

She tried to talk after a few minutes. "Where am I?" It was slurred yet still understandable. Her eyes were still closed and Jace walked closer to her. He had some kind of boots on, so she knew it was him.

"What did you say?" He asked. She repeated herself and tried to lean up so he could hear her. He pushed her head against the pillow gently. Clary wished he wouldn't touch her. "Don't strain yourself, I heard you now. I can't tell you where you are; I wish I could trust me. I didn't want to do any of this."

Clary was about to say something when a loud bang sounded throughout the room. Closing her eyes tighter she listened to Izzy yell at another guy who was coming in. She called him Adam. Jace had placed a hand on Clary's shoulder in what seemed subconscious. She wished she could move him off her. He pulled away almost immediately and told her to open her eyes; she denied doing so.

"You got her, didn't think you would. Won't pay you yet though, not til we got the money," a New York accented voice called from right near the bed. "Hey, Clarissa babe, open your eyes. Open 'em." He snapped at her. How did he know her full name?

When she kept her eyes closed someone slapped her across the face. It burned and made a cracking sound like a cattle whip. Opening her eyes she saw a man leaning over her, not Jace though. This man was in his late twenties at least, with an already balding crop of brown hair, tanned skin, and drooping eyes. He grinned and grabbed her face with meaty fingers. She saw another man- Jace she believed though she had not yet seen his face- glare at him.

"Damn, if they don't pay the ransom I might keep this one," the man who must have been Adam chuckled then he smacked her across the face again; this time for pleasure. He leaned in really close to her and placed a cigarette between his teeth; he lit it with a lighter and let the flame from the metal flick burn in front of her face. "You know, you are kind of like this flame, right now you are all shiny and bright but if I want…" he paused and snapped the lighter shut, extinguishing the flicker of fire. "… I can end you like that. Now you don't want that I'm sure so here's the deal; you will behave everyone in this office. I got a ransom plan all worked out but you see if you don't mind me or the others well I can screw the money and use you for other things. Right now though, you got a good deal; the moment I get my three million, you're free to go."

"Adam, no offence to your stupid, get rich quick scheme, and Clarissa no offence to your family; but she's as poor as dirt. I watched her all day and she doesn't have any credit cards, her mom's an artist-"

"Yeah well her dad's an important man; even if he did divorce her mother. And any dad would want to give anything for their little girl," Adam chuckled. Clary would have laughed in his face f she wasn't so afraid of him. Her dad would never pay a ransom. Valentine was smart enough to not believe she would be returned to him or her mother. But she didn't say this, mostly because she still couldn't talk correctly.

Jace stepped closer to Adam. There was a substantial height difference where Jace was taller yet younger; however Adam seemed more unsettling. Adam was the kind of person that might snap randomly and kill her, and she was too afraid to figure Jace out. "When will she go home?"

Clary eyed him; what did her kidnapper care? Why not just kill her and claim that she was still alive. Adam scratched his chin hair. "Cross that bridge when we get there, but for now keep her tied up in here. The others don't want her near them; they think they'll be arrested."

"I don't want her here either or for any of us to get busted. So let's let her go," Jace snapped. Clary wanted to fade out of this situation. Adam was too close to her and both men were getting up in each other's' faces. Izzy on the other hand was putting a coat on, as if she was leaving.

"Step it down a peg Jace," Adam growled. Surprisingly Jace did, he apologized though it didn't sound like he meant it. Clary stopped watching them and looked around the room. There was a window, but it was probably too high for her to get out of, there was also a balcony and that could have been a better bet. Other than that there was only a door in the apartment and she couldn't see that from where she was laying.

She didn't hear what Adam said and earned another hit, this time to her shoulder. Some of her feeling was coming back because the mark he left stung horribly. "Listen when I'm talking bitch. I said I'm leaving and Jace is going to keep you here, and Jace, have some fun for God's sake." Adam left after that. That left Clary alone with only Jace. He opened his mouth to say something but then walked to another room, grumbling about ice.

Clary now thought they weren't going to just outright kill her. They would do something else more than likely. Torture her probably, if that wasn't enough they would probably kill her. Not that it mattered. She was never going to get home, they would kill her the moment Valentine called the police and if he did agree to the ransom, they might still keep her. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to escape. The moment the tranquilizer wore off she would try to make a run for it, even if that meant she had to jump off the balcony, she would to get away. They wouldn't kill her that easily.

 **Leave your reviews and whatnot bellow! Also this is a clace fanfiction, just so you know. I'll update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, wow I took forever, review and whatnot of the like please. Bye bye.**

Chapter 2

Jace looked through his kitchen for a plastic bag. Izzy must have moved his stuff again because nothing was in its respective place. When he finally found a gallon bag he placed a hunk of ice into it and wrapped a paper towel around the outside of it. Adam had caused quite the mark on Clarissa's face. It had already begun to bruise when he left to get the ice.

He hated that he had to stun her with his tranquilizer gun. If she was afraid before, she was even more so now. She couldn't move to make herself comfortable or anything. Jace felt genuinely terrible about it. He felt terrible about this whole situation.

Why couldn't they just increase the hit quota, or let some of the freeloaders go? Why did Adam think a kidnapping was a more effective way to get money than taking out white collar criminals, gangbangers, and street trash? No instead they were resorting to the level of the very people Jace had killed so many times before. This was far more immoral and criminal than killing those who deserved death and had a hit over their head.

When Jace reentered the room Clarissa –God that name sounded creepy- was attempting to move. The paralyzing fluid must have been wearing off. She stopped when she saw him. This time she didn't close her eyes, instead she stared him down. He was her enemy in her eyes; that hurt him more than he would have thought.

"What do you want," her speech was clearer now and she spat her words. To Jace that was a good sign. He wanted her to fight. He didn't want her to lay on her back and accept any fate that could be dealt to her.

"Ice," he raised the bag and placed it on her face, holding it there for a few minutes. "Tell me if it gets too cold." She scoffed and closed her eyes again. Her shoulders moved a little and he knew she was uncomfortable. Once she regained movement he would adjust her placement.

"So, Clarissa," Jace paused for her to acknowledge him, she didn't. "Do you have a nickname I can call you." She looked up at him questioningly. "Clarissa, it's a nice name but a tad formal, don't you think?"

"Clary," she whispered then closed her eyes again. Jace liked that name better, it didn't sound like he was in some sort of old school porno. "My cheek feels numb."

Jace removed the ice pack and sat down in the chair by the bed. She heard him and opened her eyes again. He wished that she wouldn't look at him like that. It seemed every time he made a move she expected him to jump up and have his way with her. That was a disturbing thought in itself but to see those wide green eyes look at him in that manner, it was awful. Not that he could blame her; she had just been kidnapped by some random stranger.

"Adam won't keep you long, you'll be home soon," this was a lie. From what he knew of Adam's plan; Clary would never be returned to her family. She only heard what was said, Jace heard what was meant. After the money was retrieved a hit would go out on her father and possibly her mother. And God knows what would happen to Clary. No, Adam had crossed far ahead of a mere kidnapping and ransom; he had crossed over into the darkest corners of the crime world.

Clary snorted at him. "My dad won't pay the ransom; he'll just send the police. Do you think he's that dumb?" If only she knew how bad that was. No money and having to "put up with her" as Adam would claim was a bad combination. Hopefully her father would just pay the ransom, he wouldn't get his little girl back but at least she would be safer.

"Are you hungry?" He changed the subject. He wanted to treat her as he would any other guest in his home. She narrowed her eyes but nodded. It was only 5p.m, she probably hadn't eaten yet. He texted Izzy to pick up some pizza after her date with Simon.

He read a book in the chair while Clary regained her movements. She told him the moment she could move most of her body. "If I untie you, will you try to attack me?" It surprised him that she nodded, he was sure most people would lie, but she didn't. He did untie her though but chained her hands in the front of her body.

"Thank you," she mumbled and sat up on the bed. Jace had stopped reading now and watched her. She didn't do anything though; she just got up and walked in circles for a bit trying to regain leg motion. Then she sat down and looked around the room cautiously.

At one point Izzy texted back that she could not get anything because she and Simon were "too preoccupied". Reluctantly he decided to get the pizza. He would have to retie Clary up, that would probably be difficult.

He tied a rope to the bed; she could still move she just couldn't leave the vicinity of the bed. She had placed a well-deserved scratch on his cheek and had kicked him in the stomach. He told her he would be back and left the room while she yelled at him. Tying up her feet probably would have been a good idea, but he decided her legs would get too numb.

Sebastian was in the hall way. He grinned at Jace who ignored him. "Got that bitch in there?" He blocked the elevator so Jace couldn't leave. Jace disliked Sebastian; there was so much violence and darkness in him. Sebastian had volunteered to kidnap Clary, but Jace being the professional was sent instead. Normal people don't volunteer to kidnap young girls. But Sebastian was far from normal; there was something missing from him.

"She's a little girl, not a bitch," Jace corrected and tried to get around his disgruntled coworker.

"She hot?" This disgusted Jace. Was the teenage girl he just abducted attractive? That didn't sound wrong at all. "You gonna fuck her?"

Jace resisted punching him. This was nothing to joke about. And if Sebastian was serious, Jace would kill him. "Don't you have someone to take care off?" He snapped referring to a hit Sebastian had been assigned to. He growled and moved aside to let Jace leave. "If you go near that girl I will kill you." Then the elevator doors closed.

He ordered some food on the way down. It would be ready by the time he got there. Admittedly he was very worried about leaving Clary alone, especially with Sebastian up there. But at the same time there was a semi-respect between the two boys, namely that they stayed out of each other's business. Still, it didn't seem like the best of ideas to leave Clary.

Jace decided he would hurry back and not waste a single second on anything else. He got there early and decided to head to the store next to the pizzeria for drinks. His order was done by the time he got back with coke and beer. He had also gotten some juice. Unfortunately Clary was unlikely to eat anything for now, for all she knew it could be poisoned. But maybe Jace would be lucky and he wouldn't have to force her to eat.

Izzy and Simon would watch Clary the next day while he took care of a hit. Hopefully they wouldn't be assigned anything while he was gone. He was also going to get her some clothes. Her blouse and skirt would not be adequate for long.

He was getting in the elevator when Adam jumped on. Sighing he pressed the button for his floor and then for Adam's, which was one down from his. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Adam finally spoke in his high pitched voice. "Sebastian wants me to give him the girl; what say you?"

Jace grinded his teeth together in irritation. That bastard went to the one person that would gladly give her to him like a treat. "She's not available to give away." It sounded like he wanted her for some evil purpose, which disturbed him greatly. To his surprise, Adam nodded in agreement.

"Sebastian would probably kill her if she put up a fight. You may have been a huge pussy when it comes to this plan of mine, but at least you've got enough self-control to not kill the girl. I'll tell Sebastian to back down, can't say he will though," this was one of the most civilized conversation he had ever held with Adam but was surely the last. But Jace didn't have to question it because the moment the elevator stopped Mrs. Pangborn stood before them with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Yes, a visit from Adam's wife would most certainly put him in a more reasonable mood.

Jace continued up to his floor with the groceries still in his hands. Opening the door after setting some down, he looked around cautiously. Adam may have denied Sebastian's wishes but that did not mean Sebastian hadn't taken them. He set the groceries in the kitchen and went to the guest room that held the little redhead.

She was lying on her side with her arms outstretched and tied in front of her and her hair curtaining her face. Closer inspection revealed she was sleeping and unharmed. He moved over to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up please," Jace whispered. She shivered and tried to pull away from his touch. "I have some food for you, come on."

Her eyes opened and gazed at him in fear. They were a magnificent shade of green, very light and flecked with gold. She squirmed to try and move away from him and he took a step back. "I won't hurt you Clary," he said and he moved back to untie her hands from the bed. She immediately tried to make a run for it but he pulled the rope and she fell to her knees, her whole body turning to him.

He wrapped her in the rope and had her sit in the chair at the dinner table. It was a specially designed chair that Adam had told him to use. Of course it was Adam's intention to have Clary live her entire captivity in the chair. When Jace had informed him that he was giving the girl his guest bed, Adam had nearly blown a gasket. He claimed that the chair was far more effective and she could deal with it being uncomfortable.

Pulling her hands up above the leather straps he buckled her into the seat as if she was a child in a booster seat. Then he cut her hands free. She looked around the room, most likely for an exit and finding none looked down at her body. He offered her different foods and she denied each part. The poor girl probably thought he had drugged it. How could he blame her?

There were many people in this building that would hurt her; Sebastian, Adam, Jonathan, and very many more. But she feared him, likely because he was all she knew here. Adam was an idiot, not only were they committing an awful crime it was also risky. Ransom calls, a girl that might escape, a few people who would much rather her be their plaything; anything could go wrong with this plan and Adam was too busy thinking of cash to consider anything else. Still, Jace felt somewhat relieved that cash was the major motive behind this scheme; at least then Clary might be set free.

She ended up not eating anything, he tried to convince her it wasn't poisoned but she continued to refuse. He gave up and tied her back to the bed, still allowing her to move around a bit. This time he was careful to stop her from attacking him.

"My friends will look after you tomorrow; you better eat then, okay?" He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't get one.

For the next hour he sat in his study, considering his plan for killing Mr. Hodge Starkweather and how to make it look like an accident. Jace felt no remorse for this man who was soon to die; according to the case file not only had he run a fake homeless shelter for woman, he would also sell those women (and sometimes children) to local crime lords and higher ups. Starkweather was an older man, one who would be easily slain however. It took Jace no time at all to decipher a plan to kill the criminal.

Other than riding the streets of a man of evil nature, Jace would also be putting his efforts and thoughts elsewhere. It would be better for his health anyway; too much stress was never a good thing. Being a kidnapper was by far more stressful than being an assassin. At least when he killed people they were always bad; it justified everything he did to them. When he bashed in a woman's head he felt better knowing she had killed ten people. When he riddled a former musician, he felt better with the knowledge that he was a serial rapist. There were more, so many more, but Jace didn't really care for them they were hardly victims, no matter how gruesome the death.

He rubbed his eyes and closed his books and case files. This was too long a day; he would settle the rest in the morning. He checked on Clary before he went to his room and found her curled on her bed sobbing silently. She saw him and ceased immediately, sending him a sharp glare. At another time he would have laughed; she wasn't that threatening she was far too tiny, but to think that now was insane. To look at the girl he had kidnapped and tied to a bed as weak; it sounded so disturbing to just think it. He told her to get some sleep and put the blankets over her.

Jace watched her for a while from the hallway, she cried a while longer and then she stopped. He could only assume she was asleep so he walked away. There was no need to watch her like a hawk; she would be stupid to try anything. Or desperate. He shook himself of the day's work and fell to his bed. It was surprising how quickly sleep took him, within minutes he was out and entering a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

**There is so much stuff going on right now. It's okay because here I am. Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Clary had spent the whole time while Jace was gone trying to escape her bindings, and when he came back with food she denied it quickly. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to act like he was on her side when really he was as dark hearted as Adam. He would not fool her; even if she had to starve herself she would not let him have any power over her.

Still her stomach already begged her for food, she should have eaten at the café but how was she supposed to know what would happen next? She looked around the room for what felt like the millionth time. Jace had covered her in a woolen blanket and she had to admit, the warmth of it was inviting. Part of her wanted to drift away to sleep, but the part that screamed the loudest said that she should stay vigilant. She ended up listening to the quieter voice.

That night marked the first night she had no dreams. Usually her mind was always projecting stories and drawings but tonight there was nothing. Then she distantly heard a voice calling her. But she would rather embrace the blackness of her mind than awake to the voice. Unfortunately he was shaking her now and sleep was impossible.

Jace was not as angry looking when she opened her eyes. There were softer features on his face and it made him look much younger. But why he was no longer angry was beyond her. Still, she figured he had more of a conscious than Adam. Jace was the one promising to get her home; maybe she could play that angle, if he wasn't trying to play her that is.

"I made you breakfast." She watched as he moved to untie her hands. He moved very slowly, whether trying to be unthreatening or to avoid being attacked she had no idea. This time she decided against trying to escape, he was holding the rope too tightly so that escape was impossible. He put her back in the chair. "Please eat, I know you're hungry."

She didn't eat. The food probably wasn't drugged; why drug food when you already have someone prisoner? No, she just didn't want him to think he had any hold on her; even if it was just eggs and toast.

"You're not going to are you?" When he didn't get a response he took her plate and put it away. "Suit yourself Clary." He would probably snap at her later. There was no money for him or Adam if she died of starvation. "I have to go so my friends will be here soon." She wanted to roll her eyes at him. How dare he treat her like a guest after kidnapping her? Of course she didn't want to be injured, but acting like one would to a friend was just vile.

He left the room after he cleaned up. She heard some locks turning and doors being opened. Turning, she could see that he was getting rid of dangers; locking the windows, taking the razor blades from the shower, packing away cleaner fluids. For a moment she entertained the thought that he was going to untie her, but he was not an idiot.

A knock came from the door a little ways away from her. He didn't seem to hear it and a boy entered the room. This new boy reminded her of Malcom; he was thin with big framed glasses and a mop shaggy chestnut brown hair. Of course the gun on his hip was very anti-Malcom. The girl, Izzy, followed him. There was a look that passed between them that reminded Clary of how Luke and her mom looked at each other.

"Jace!" Izzy called out as they came into the kitchen. Clary didn't shrivel in her chair though she very much wanted to. The golden boy reentered the room and grinned welcomingly. "So when'll you be back?"

"Not sure, but I'll be stopping for supplies after the job is done," Jace was putting a gun in his holster. What type of job could he possibly mean? Another kidnapping, or a murder, or maybe a robbery? She decided not to dwell on those thoughts. "Clary, I want you to mind Simon and Izzy; or else." On this he left.

The two left Clary to herself and seemed to be having a deep conversation just out of ear shot. She attempted an escape but ended up falling over. A pain went through her arm as it slammed into the ground and she released a shrill cry. The girl came in and picked her back up.

"Don't fuck around like that," she snapped. Izzy went into the fridge and started rummaging through everything. The boy, Simon, came in and pulled a chair in front of Clary.

"Who did a number on her?" He called. Izzy replied that it was Adam and the boy released a cold laugh. "Of course he did. He's such an asshole. So, Clary yeah, are you doing alright?"

She decided to respond, not because she wanted to but to be spiteful truthfully. "Oh I've just been kidnapped by evil bastards; I'm peachy, how about you." She expected him to slap her or maybe to yell at her but instead he gave her a smile and nodded.

"Not as peachy," he chuckled. "You know, Jace isn't a bad guy no one in this room is. I'm not saying we're good but we're not bad okay? This plan, no one here volunteered. It was all forced on us as much as it was on you. I just want you to know that okay?" Then he touched her hand. At this she pulled back from him and hit at his hand. How dare he touch her at all?

"Hey don't do that," Izzy growled and pulled the other straps over Clary's shoulders and arms. She was completely immobilized now, escape was unlikely.

After that Izzy and Simon left the room. They didn't return for a while and it made Clary even more terrified. What on Earth were they doing? But she could take a few guesses from the sounds of a few grunts and banging noises. They were having sex while their prisoner was tied up a little ways away. That was all kinds of messed up.

Her arm was stinging and it soon became apparent that she had either bruised it badly or broken it altogether. Part of her wanted to call for them to get her ice, but how stupid would she be then. They weren't supposed to let her die, what did they care if she became injured? Once again she tried to move but sensing the chair was going to fall over she ceased. There was no use in trying to escape now. This chair was made of some really hard wood and she doubted it would break. She attempted to unstrap her hands but that didn't work either.

It was a long time later that Simon entered the room. He got her leftovers out of the fridge and sat in front of her again. Izzy came in the moment he sat down. She was wearing only an undershirt now which made Clary feel even more disgusted. "Eat Clary, Jace called and said you haven't yet." He was shoving a spoonful into her face. She denied the admittedly delicious looking morsel. He pushed the food against her lips but she didn't give into it.

He put the food away and glared and her. "Suit yourself, but you'll regret it trust me." It sounded more threatening than he probably intended and she flinched away from him. He apologized a moment later.

A few moments later a knock came at the door and it opened. She sank into her seat. Was Jace back so soon? He entered the room with bags in his hands, but dropped them the moment he saw her arms tied. "What the fuck?" He demanded and went to untie her hands. "Why did you-"

"She attacked Simon," Izzy explained and rolled her eyes. What did Jace care if they had tied her up more? It was really a safety precaution in a way. Still tying up a 90 pound girl didn't seem like it was bettering their safety.

"Oh wow. Poor little Simon can't handle a small teenager," Jace was growling in a tone that made Clary shake in fear. "Tell me Simon, are you dying from her assault on you. I mean you weigh two times more than her so I can't imagine the physical and psychological damage she must have inflicted on you. Poor you, now get out."

"Jace she's barely tied up," Simon attempted to clarify but the blonde man raised his hand.

"And how long was she tied up, because from those marks on her wrists it looks like since I left." Looking at her hands she realized she did have indents where the straps had been. "And her arm, how did she get that bruise?" Her arm did have a bruise, one to match her face apparently. "And her face looks terrible; did you even try to put ice on it?"

"We're sorry," Simon backed down before Izzy could say something. Clary wished they would stay; Jace scared her more than they did. When he found out she had refused to eat again she was certain he would hurt her. "Bye."

Jace led them out and turned to Clary again. "Sorry about all of that. I got you some clothes. I don't know your size so I just got small." He took out a shirt that would still be big on her and a pair of jeans. There were more clothes in the bag but he left them there. "Do you want a shower, you could change into them?"

He may have expected an answer but he didn't get one. Sighing he went to the fridge mumbling about how she probably hadn't eaten yet. Some food wouldn't kill her, would it? She denied the brief thought and went back to staring at the ceiling.

A moment later he was in front of her with her food from earlier. He placed a gun on the table and she froze. "Now listen, I want you to eat this, if you don't, well you'll find out then." He wouldn't shoot her, would he? Well he certainly wouldn't shoot to kill but to injure was entirely possible. Regardless she denied again.

He grabbed her cheeks and she hit at his arms but he managed to restrain her. Her mouth was forced open and he shoved a piece of toast in. She struggled against him but he kept her steady and away from harming him. Reluctantly she swallowed the tiny piece of food. For a while longer it continued like this he would shove the food into her mouth and she would eat it out of fear. Tears flooded down her face. She had hoped to gain some sort of power over him but apparently not.

After her forced dinner he carried her into the room he had been keeping her in. Once more she was tied to the bed but this time he opened the bathroom door. "I'll be in here; you go get your shower now, okay? Try anything and you'll regret it." Then he untied her and pushed her into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She decided she didn't want him to force bathe her so she got in the warm water and bathed quickly. He had given her clothes before throwing her in so at least that. She looked for weapons but found he truly had completely cleared out the area. But he couldn't stop the water flow.

She filled the tub up with just enough water. Suicide was probably not the best bet, but she knew she was never going to escape this place so what other option did she have at the moment. Still, she really didn't want to die. She sat in the water and contemplated pushing her head under it. Unfortunately Jace had begun knocking on the door threatening to come in.

Even if she did decide on suicide, he probably would have saved her at the last moment. She changed into the blue pajamas he had bought her. The moment she came out he retied her to the bed. Now she was too late. Maybe if she had decided on suicide sooner it would have been easier but that was no easy choice to make.

For now she would wait it out. He had nearly full power over her through forcing her to eat. That would not stop her escape though, one way or another she would get out of this hell. He tended to her bruises for a little bit with ice and a rag; she was a little grateful for that. Jace gave her a tight smile and turned the lights off to leave.

Maybe he really didn't want to kidnap her? It sounded absurd but it was a possibility. She turned off these thoughts. It didn't matter whether he wanted to partake in this crime he had already kidnapped her. Her life was never going to be the same even if she did escape and it was all his fault.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace didn't go to sleep right away he was too bust apologizing to his friends for snapping at them. They left him again but it was on better terms. He knew what Clary had been contemplating. He had heard the water filling up in the tub and had been listening closely to hear what she was doing. To his luck she came out and let him retie her with no struggle. He wished she had struggled.

He was glad he didn't have to work the next day; this meant he could keep an eye out for Sebastian and Jonathan for that matter. He had forgotten about the white haired boy's twin brother until earlier when Jonathan confronted him. He had taunted Jace about the kidnapping and said some things Jace was uncomfortable even thinking about. Which was worse though? Sebastian was far more calculating but Jonathan acted on impulse whenever he pleased. Both were psychopathic nut jobs who posed big threats to Clary.

The night was dreamless and silent again but the morning was far from it. There was a loud bang and a scream which made him jump from his sleep and grab his nearest gun. He moved to Clary's room quickly and found her on the floor with a long cut on her leg. It appeared she had fallen in the middle of the night and because she was still tied, she knocked over the glass lamp on the nightstand. At least it was a crappy lamp.

She grabbed at his arms while he bandaged her cut. It wasn't an escape attempt it was more of a coping method. She would clench her teeth and dig her nails into his bicep. He managed to fix the cut and was glad to see it wasn't that deep. She thanked him and pulled away.

"Bad dream?" He asked. She closed her eyes and nodded. Out of what had to be stupidity he reached out to brush her hair out of her face. She sent him a red hot glare and moved further away from him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about her reactions to him. It hurt to see someone so small and frail act as if he was the bad guy. To him it was no different than a reaction she would give to Sebastian, Adam, or Jonathan. He didn't like he was in the same boat as them. Still he didn't want her to become submissive. He didn't want her to back down and accept any fate that would be dealt to her. Again, he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Why do you care so much about me?" She asked offhandedly, almost as if she was thinking out loud. But then she stared up at him; she wanted to know. Was it really a matter of question? Wasn't it obvious that he didn't want to kill her?

"My unwavering morals," he chuckled. This managed to get a smile out of her but only briefly. "Why would I want to hurt you? You're no criminal; those are the people I kill."

He was surprised she didn't say anything about the people he had killed. Instead she got up and crossed her hands. She was letting him tie her back up. No, he thought, he didn't want to tie her back up for now. The lamp needed to be cleaned back up anyway. He put a hand on her back and led her back to her room. "Are you tired?"

She froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. "No." She whispered. He nodded and led her into the living room. There was no point in leaving her tied up all the time; she deserved to be treated like a human. He left her for a second to get some drinks and found her trying the door when he came back. Shaking his head he informed her it was locked.

Jace turned on the TV and looked for a movie to watch; he consulted her on each one but she sat in silence. "Could you at least drink that, I swear it's not drugged." She looked at him apathetically and downed the drink. He settled on the recliner by the couch were she was sitting. They watched a movie for a while but he knew neither of them were really watching.

She kept glancing at him every few moments and he kept an eye on her. She would snap eventually. Whether she would kill him or attempt to, was beyond him. He was not afraid of her, but he was afraid of having to kill her in self-defense.

A knock resounded on the door. He excused himself and immediately regretted opening the door to Adam. He smiled at Jace and gave Clary a wink. "Good news." He said but didn't finish the sentence. Most likely he wanted Jace to ask. But then he took a double take at Clary who was completely lose from bindings and sitting on the couch like she was a guest. "What the fuck Jace. Do you want her to run?" He moved towards the little red head who tried to push deeper into the couch cushions; but Jace grabbed ahold of him.

He turned to Clary. "Go to your room please; don't try anything when I come get you." She hurriedly obeyed him and left the two alone. "She got a gash on her leg I was letting her rest a bit. Do you have a problem with me giving her free reign when I'm watching her?"

Adam bit his lip and looked after Clary. "Tomorrow we're recording the first ransom video and sending it to Valentine; her dad." He changed the subject and pulled a camera out of his pocket. "I want you to record it in here. Simon and Izzy will help you; okay? Now I'm gonna go back to my wife she's been nagging me recently." He rolled his eyes and gave Jace a warning glare. "I want the video by tomorrow night." Then Adam left. The visit was brief which was appreciated.

Clary came back when he called her; he explained what was going to happen and she nodded the whole time. This was where he learned that crying made her eyes an even brighter shade of green. She sat on the couch sobbing. He wished he could so something to help her, he really did but there was nothing to be done.

He moved closer to her; working his way up to stroking her hair. To his surprise she allowed him to comfort her. "I'm not going to do anything weird okay; just going to ask for the money, show a clip of your face and then turn the video off, okay? Once we get the money you can go home; I promise." He lied; he had no idea if she would go home or not.

"Okay," she whispered and looked at her knees. "Have I been on the news?" She was attempting to change the subject. He was fine with that.

"Probably," he wouldn't know that, but he knew what she was getting at. He flipped the local news and happened to find a picture of her plastered on the screen. An interview with her mother came up. She lamented over the loss of her daughter and begged for the kidnappers to return her. Jace looked away from this.

Jocelyn, Clary's mother's, tears rung in his heart. His mother had begged for the protection of her children but received neither. The mother on the screen wasn't his though. Céline had given up on her children too quickly; though he didn't doubt her love. Maybe he would not be in this situation if she had helped her children more. It didn't matter; she was gone now. Clary still had her mother, she was lucky.

When the broadcast shut off Clary was in tears again. He couldn't blame her; but he could blame himself. What was wrong with him, showing her a broadcast like that? He was going to apologize when she silenced herself. She looked at the door and then to him with tearstained face.

"Why'd you not tie me back up?" She asked him. He didn't actually know why. Maybe he was just feeling sympathetic? He had no clue but it didn't seem bad. Truthfully she was probably assuming ulterior motive of some kind. He had none but she didn't know that.

"Thought you could use a break from being tied up. Plus I have to clean up that lamp." She accepted this answer and laid her head down on the pillow. He moved away from her and waited til sleep took her. Once it did he left to clean the lamp.

It took him a bit because of all the glass but he managed. She was gone when he returned. "Clary?" He called and heard a rattle from the kitchen. He kept his gun ready; was she getting a knife? "Clary, what are you doing."

"I was hungry," she replied slamming the fridge in fright. "I'm sorry, I just-". He cut her off by grabbing the pizza carton from the fridge. She kept her distance from him and he kept an eye on her. He warmed up the leftovers and set them on the table.

This was the first time she ate on her own accords. He would be lying if he said it wasn't suspicious. Just the night before he had had to force her to eat now she was eating on her own without any prompting. What was she up to?

He searched her for a weapon before sending her to get a shower. That was when he found the knife. She turned away from him when he had pulled it from her pocket. "Clary." He didn't receive an answer and he grabbed her arm. "What were you going to do with this? Were you going to try to kill me?" She was no killer he could see it in her eyes. "Well here, go ahead, kill me." He handed her the knife again. Her eyes were wide and she took a step away from him.

She wasn't going to kill him; she had no idea what she was doing. Her hand clenched around the knife and he let his hands drop. He hoped he wasn't wrong. She brought the knife to her eye level and her eyes glinted with certainty. "I wouldn't kill you, why kill me; that'll only seal your fate with everyone else." She was breathing heavily and her hands shook. No, she was too afraid to kill him.

He grabbed the knife from her hand and tossed it aside. She yelped and he grabbed both of her hands. "If you plan on killing someone make sure you can pull through with your plan; others won't go easy on you." With that he released her to go bathe. She ran into the bathroom as quickly as she could. He knew he was threatening but this time he didn't care. Yes he had kidnapped her; but was she really going to try to kill him? Once more he didn't know how to feel about the situation and instead stuffed the thought away.

Clary was retied to the bed the moment she came out. "I was considering not tying you up tonight but I don't feel like dying at the moment." It was true; she did ruin that for herself. She cried apologies and stated she was afraid and just wanted to go home. "I want you home too; far away from any of this. But we don't control that here okay? If I had my way you would never be within miles of this place; but it's not my choice or yours. Clary, I know you don't believe me but you have to trust me on this. If you play your cards right and everything goes as planned you'll be out of here soon. Attempting to kill me or yourself will solve nothing so don't try it. Now go to sleep." He covered her in the blanket and left the room.

 **More coming really soon. I am very sorry for taking so long and not even having a good chapter. School has been busy but I have a slight break to write. Goodnight and review please. Thank you so much.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary woke up to find herself untied. She could have sworn she fell asleep tied up. It was a relief to walk without instruction. She left to the bathroom and then came back to find Jace sitting on her bed. She wanted to kill him the night before; how dare he act like she was doing something wrong. Which one of them kidnapped a random girl to hold for ransom? But she knew he was right; he wasn't in control of her situation; however, that didn't stop her contempt for him. He gave her a sympathetic look and got off the bed.

"I want you to do exactly what I say for this video. All I'm going to do is ask for the money, deliver a threat, and then we're done," he sounded agitated. The more she listened to him, the more she could hear his disgust. Was it possible something was being held over his head in exchange for what he was doing? She shook that thought off, that didn't matter.

He tied her up in a chair. She noticed that the rope was fairly loose. This was all for show. He set up a camera in front of her and then pulled a ski mask over his face. She saw Izzy and Simon off to the side. They looked disgusted and stood as far back as possible. Jace's breathing was heavy and shook slightly. Was he afraid?

Simon pressed record and Jace held the knife to Clary's throat. "Valentine Morgenstern, we have your daughter, if you don't deliver us three million dollars Clarissa here is going to pay the price." His voice was monotone, emotionless, it didn't sound threatening. If he delivered that video there was no way he would get a penny. Simon cut the tape and with a heavy sigh Jace moved away.

She could gain their trust. They pitied her, especially Jace, if she could pretend to help them maybe she would be able to buy her freedom. "That video wasn't good enough." She spoke abruptly. They turned to her with wide, confused eyes. "My father, I still don't think he'd give you any money, but he can see weakness. No offense but you sounded too blank, almost afraid though. I don't mean any trouble, its just-"

"Clary," Jace sighed removing the mask for a moment. He slipped it back on quickly. "You're right. Okay let's do this again." He sounded agitated, but of course he was. Jace didn't want to do any of this, she knew that. But he had to, and she wanted him to get this all over with and try to gain their trust.

The next delivery was better, more suited for a ransom video. He untied her and the other left to give the tape to Adam. "Why did you tell me to retry it?" He asked after a few moments. Then he shook his head grumbling about it not being important. "Let's get some food, are you willing to eat today?"

She nodded and sat at the table casually. "I won't try what I did yesterday again, I swear," she told him. It was true; she knew he was quick enough to stop anything she tried. Tricking him into trusting her was her best option.

"I hope you don't mind me not believing you," he placed some food in front of her and sat at the other end of the table. She told him she understood and went to eating the food slowly. "I'm here for the rest of the week." He spoke to her like he would a roommate. Why wasn't he furious with her yet?

"How can you be so calm after what I pulled yesterday," she blurted the words out before she could stop them. He raised his eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes. "I mean I tried to kill you and you-"

"What do you want me to do? Tie you up? Beat you? I don't believe I should ever have to do that to a young girl like you who's done nothing wrong. Clary, I forgive you for yesterday, you're afraid and just trying to escape. But try that again and you will regret it."

Jace cleaned the plates up when they were done but she insisted on doing them. He reluctantly allowed her to. While she was cleaning a sudden pain erupted through her leg and she fell to the ground with a sharp gasp. It stung terribly and hurt almost as bad as when she got it. Jace pulled her up onto the chair and examined her wound carefully, soothing her the whole time.

He gave her some medicine, said it might make her sleepy but the pain would stop and the wound would start to heal. She took them willingly, he wouldn't drug her and she knew that. He took her to the living room again and he watched some TV while she drifted off to sleep.

This time she dreamed. But it was one of those dreams that didn't mean anything, just a bunch of random things. But then she saw a pair of dark black eyes and she jumped awake. Jace looked at her with wide eyes from his chair and moved to see her but she shook her head.

She wondered why he was so kind when he was a killer and a kidnapper. What was being held over his head, it must have been important to him? "How old are you?" She asked him simply. She wanted to know him, know how to convince him she was trustworthy.

"Twenty two," he said. Then he took a swig from a bottle. "Want some?" He offered her the bottle and she shook her head. "How old are you?" She told him she was nineteen and his eyes widened. "I thought you were sixteen or something more along those lines, but you're an adult?"

"Yes," she frowned and understood part of the reason he had let up on her. He thought she was much younger than she was; he felt sympathy for the sixteen year old girl, not nineteen year old her. She shook her head and looked at the bottle; alcohol might make him lower his guard a little, just to talk. "What kind of drink is that?" He told her it was bourbon. She never had that before, but it would probably help her out in this case. "I think I'll have some."

He poured her a glass and they drank together. It was much stronger than the beer she was used to but it was pretty good. She didn't want to get drunk; she just wanted Jace to spill something about himself. It was of vital importance she figured him out because if she did that then maybe she could get him to let her go. All she had to do was play at being his friend. If things worked out either her experience here would be vaguely more pleasant or she would be let go. It was a long shot but it might just pay off.

 **Who else hates school? I know I've been months but here I am and another chapter is coming sometime next week. Review please and thank you all so much. Also I'm thinking of writing a crossover story. What would you guys like to see? TMI xover with ...?**


End file.
